


For Science

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Brainstorm goes overboard, maybe gets a little drunk, maybe makes a decision he wasn’t prepared to make, it maybe goes better than he ever thought it would.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as Explicit just to be safe but there's no actual interfacing, it is however mentioned that they DID interface and they do get a bit frisky.

Chromedome sighed heavily, trying very desperately not to simply hide his face in his hands and forget everything he’d just seen.

“Why…?” he asked in exasperation and dwindling curiosity.

Brainstorm nibbled his lip and flicked his gaze around the mess that was his lab before looking back at Chromedome and giving an awkward smile.

“For science?” he said, sounding vaguely unsure and like he was grabbing at straws.

Chromedome deadpanned and brought two digits up to either side of his forehelm to rub therapeutically at the building tension, “Brainstorm you can’t use ‘it’s for science’ as an excuse for everything.”

Brainstorm blinked, hardly surprised by his friend’s disapproving tone, but then he got a devilish smirk that Chromedome immediately didn’t like.

**_“Watch me.”  
_ **

 

~*~

 

Brainstorm knew he was perhaps taking the challenge a little too seriously. He also knew it hadn’t really been meant as a challenge, but it sounded like too much fun. He also knew he was driving everyone up a wall with his antics. Basically the premise of it was to see how much crazy annoying shit he could do that people would let slide simply because he said “for science” (and also he’s Brainstorm, he has a reputation to uphold). It was actually going surprisingly well so far. Even Magnus, ever the stickler for rules and regulations, had a hard time winning arguments against Brainstorm whose shenanigans were so well thought out that “for science” sounded reasonable and acceptable.

At the present moment Brainstorm is seated at his usual booth at the back of Swerve’s, sipping his drink and watching the dancing and listening to the loud jumble of chatter. Nautica and Skids are dancing not too far away and he focuses on them. He would never ever admit that he was jealous. He would however admit, to himself, that he has a bad habit of falling for people who simply aren’t interested in him. First Quark, then Perceptor….now Skids. He and Nautica were good together, that he would also admit, no matter how much it stung.

He seemed to fade in and out of awareness and it wasn’t until he was through his third drink that he realized he’d even kept ordering.

And now he was overcharged.

Just enough that all reservations and fears seemed to evaporate, but not so much that he wasn’t coordinated, just a little fuzzy.

He stood with purpose and strode over to where his friends were all dancing together. Nightbeat made a comment, something about ‘finally stopped brooding’. He couldn’t really hear it over the music. He turned to Skids who was regarding him with interest and smirked playfully.

He extended his servo in offer, “May I?”

Brainstorm knew Skids wasn’t daft, knew the mech would pick up on the very obvious flirtatious fluttering his wings were doing. Knew he would pick up on the seductive tilt of his pelvic armor. Skids was observant, even in this dim and cacophonous environment. Said mech didn’t miss a beat though, and returned Brainstorm’s smirk with a rather salacious one of his own.

And then they danced.

And people were stunned to find it was not Brainstorm struggling to keep up. Not that one could call what Skids was doing struggling, he learned the dances quickly, and he seemed to be rather enjoying the challenge.

And when they were officially worn out the pair stood there staring at each other in newfound appreciation.

“Didn’t know you could dance Stormy.” Skids said in admiring tones.

Brainstorm smiled and inched just a bit closer so their faces were almost touching, Skids didn’t back away but his expression did falter out of playfulness into genuine surprise.

He whispered just loud enough so Skids could hear it, “I’m full of surprises.”

When he finally closed the gap, it was like all his senses were suddenly returning. He remembered who this was, and where they were, and very harshly realized he wasn’t kissing back. Even though the kiss had only lasted seconds he pulled away sharply his mild buzz making him stumble slightly and he felt Skids’ hand on his arm to steady him. He wouldn’t look at the mech though, just smiled stupidly and chuckled, playing it off.

He shrugged and very quietly said the only thing he could think to say, “For science.” And walked away.

He didn’t get very far though because arms wrapped around his waist and pinned him to the chassis behind him. Skids’ lips brushed against his audial.

_“When the variables change, you need to do the test again. It might have different results.”_

Brainstorm’s armor trembled slightly and he turned his head to look at Skids. He found nothing but sincerity in those brilliant yellow optics.

So he leaned in and lips met and deft digits slid down his sides and into the seams of his hips….

 

~*~

 

Waking up with a hangover was not necessarily new for Brainstorm, it just hadn’t happened in a very long time. It wasn’t a very bad hangover, only very slight processor ache, and his functions were slow to online. And it was on that that he would blame his sudden startle when he woke up face to chest with a mech he didn’t immediately recognize. Which is why he panicked, flailed and rolled off the berth.

“Ow.”

The bleariness in his optics finally cleared and he found himself staring up at a very concerned Skids, also freshly onlined and looking like he’d had a spark attack. And he sort of just laid there and stared dumbly up at his friend trying to figure out why he’d been sleeping with said friend. The confusion must have shown on his face because Skids finally settled and gave an amused huff. The speedster slid off the berth, careful not to step on Brainstorm, and then helped him up. He found himself manhandled backwards until he was sat on the berth. He winced as an unexpected soreness shot through his hip joints, and suddenly his face was being cupped and Skids was studying him intensely. Seemingly finding no problem he hummed softly and smiled, placing a small kiss to Brainstorm’s forehelm.

“Wait here.” Was all he said before disappearing from the small habsuite.

Brainstorm had about ten minutes to be stupidly excited about being kissed and then incredibly mortified as he remembered coming on to Skids in Swerve’s and then subsequently ending up in his berth for…. _extracurricular activities_.

Well that explained the soreness.

When Skids walked back in with two cubes in hand, one looking faintly discolored, Brainstorm tried to look like he wasn’t having a panic attack. He was handed the discolored energon and a quick sniff identified that the discoloration was due to medicinal additives. He glanced back at Skids who had seated himself on the berth next to Brainstorm, but the speedster was just silently drinking his energon, optics lidded.

“Uhm…”

“Just drink, I’ll do the talking.” Skids cut him off immediately.

Brainstorm did as he was told and waited for Skids to start saying…whatever it was he wanted to say. Skids finished his cube, sighed and set the glass aside.

“You were flirting with me last night, it was obvious really, and I knew it was meant to be obvious, but it didn’t occur to me that it might be genuine. You playfully flirt with Nightbeat all the time, I assumed you were joking around. When you kissed me I was genuinely surprised, but you pulled away so quickly I didn’t have time to react.”  He paused and turned to Brainstorm.

 “You’re a good actor, I’ll give you that, but you have your tells. Your optics dim just the barest amount when you’re lying,” his voice grew soft and regretful, “…and also when you’re hurt but trying to hide it.”

Brainstorm had no idea he did anything like that, though he supposed it was something likely only Skids had picked up on. He was good at reading people and learning their ticks. Brainstorm turned away from his companion then, not sure what to say, or if anything even needed saying. He was relieved when Skids continued.

“I, of course, corrected the misunderstanding.” He hooked a digit under Brainstorm’s chin and brought his attention back around, “A misunderstanding that’s been going on a lot longer than I think either of us would like to admit.”

Brainstorm blinked, the cube in his hand forgotten as his lips were once again accosted by a more skilled mouth. When Skids pulled away he was smiling, though his optics were apologetic. Brainstorm’s mind whirled for something to say, but his genius was failing him at this current moment.

Brainstorm opened his mouth but a scarred thumb pressed it closed, “Let me see how much of this I’ve figured out and you can tell me whether I’m right or wrong. You began having feelings for me at some indiscernible point, but didn’t make any move for fear of rejection. You’ve been rather unsuccessful romantically for a long time, and you allowed your fear to control you. You then began distancing yourself when you believed I and Nautica were courting. Then last night you took a shot, or three, of liquid courage and made a move you weren’t really prepared to make.”

Brainstorm nodded slowly before removing Skids’ digit from his mouth, “But you and Nautica are so…”

Skids laughed, laughed like there was some kind of inside joke Brainstorm wasn’t in on, “Everybody thinks that, but no. Yes, we’re good together, but only as we are. Besides, she’s got eyes for Lotty. This really shouldn’t surprise you too much, people are always confused about your relationship with Nightbeat.”

Brainstorm just stared, he really felt like he was short circuiting. It was too early in the morning for this and he still wasn’t fully functional. He had managed to drink his cube though and the additives did seem to be helping with his processor ache.

Skids raised an orbital ridge and smirked slightly, waving a hand in front of Brainstorm’s face, “Hello, anybody home?”

Suddenly Brainstorm felt a rush of emotions that he couldn’t quite identify, but determination was at the forefront. He placed his cube on the berth and seized Skids’ face between his servos, giving Skids all of 2 seconds to be confused before smashing their faces together and knocking the speedster back onto the berth. He straddled Skids’ hips and those deft digits were once again hooking into his seams. Their lips pressed together fiercely, glossa warring playfully.

Brainstorm pulled back and sat up, lubricant dripping down his chin. He vented heavily to expel the mounting heat and looked at the pinned mech underneath him. Skids looked like a predator despite being under Brainstorm’s full weight, he licked his lips and his optics roamed appreciatively. Brainstorm silently preened under the attention, fluttering his wings in a manner that would catch the light and arching his back so as to show off the gloss of his cockpit.

Brainstorm hummed as Skid’s servos climbed his sides and then over his front, following the lines of his construction, and then ghosted over the sensitive connection points of his cockpit. Skids’ engine purred deeply and Brainstorm groaned, grinding down to get more of that sensation.

“Round two?” Skids asked playfully.

It was Brainstorm’s turn to let his engine purr, though his vibrations were significantly more powerful and very obviously caught Skids off guard as he gasped.

Brainstorm smiled mischievously, “Technically I’m supposed to be in the lab soon….”

“For science?” Skids supplied with a smile of his own.

Brainstorm felt so proud.

_“C’mon lab partner, let’s test your theory…”_


End file.
